


Sky is Open

by garrideb



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616, Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fanvids, Female Friendship, Flying, Gen, Superheroes, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having superpowers has brought Carol Danvers to her knees, given her family, and opened her sky.</p><p>This video was first screened at the 2012 WisCon vid party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky is Open

All my thanks to Harmonyangel for encouragement and invaluable advice!

Download at SendSpace [here](http://www.sendspace.com/file/k3dgo7).

If you want to watch on Vimeo, the password is _sesame_.  


[Sky is Open](http://vimeo.com/42908672) from [Garrideb](http://vimeo.com/user8050675) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Or watch on YouTube:  


Many thanks to Muccamukk for providing [subtitles](http://www.sendspace.com/file/9by0z4)!

Also, if you need more Carol Danvers in your life, please consider checking out her new series _Captain Marvel_.


End file.
